


【Jaydick+Sladick】Slade Wilson是个好人

by Alva01



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 垃圾文笔, 瞎改剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alva01/pseuds/Alva01
Summary: *阿卡姆桶钟叔跟桶联手签合约的时候加了一项，然后日了翅又撮合了桶翅的故事。





	【Jaydick+Sladick】Slade Wilson是个好人

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc  
> *有3p  
> *有rape但是happy ending  
> *阿卡姆游戏系列  
> *瞎写的 改了好多剧情

1.  
丧钟把那只蓝鸟带回来了。  
他身上闪闪发亮的不知道是血还是雨水，或者两者的混合物，总之都让他看起来脏兮兮的，不再那么完美了。他的嘴唇被打破了，牙齿磕到的地方已经开始结痂，但鼻子仍旧流着血。阿卡姆骑士走过去，借着雨水用袖口在他脸上胡乱擦了擦，让他看起来好多了。  
他还没有醒来，杰森检查了一下他的伤势，估计有那么点脑震荡，但除此之外没什么严重伤，毕竟斯莱德也不是很乐意下狠手——用他的话来说就是：“我干这行不是为了享乐”，但实际上杰森觉得他是舍不得动他从小盯到大的黄金男孩。

他用隔着手套的手指蹭了蹭迪克的嘴唇。这看起来很温柔，但杰森知道粗糙的布料刮在即将愈合的伤口上有多疼。这还是小丑教会他的。  
但可怜的蓝鸟儿什么都没做错，对吗？一切都是那个黑披风的错，杰森只是想欺负一下迪克，看见迪克因吃痛颤了一下的嘴角让他心里有点奇怪的满足感。

他不恨迪克，他听说迪克在他失踪后跟老蝙蝠大吵一架，继续搜索着。当得知这一点的时候，他不知道该哭还是该笑。总算有人还记得名叫杰森的这个人。  
但现在迪克会怎么看他？一个杀人如麻的超级罪犯，满心仇恨的怪物。他再也不可能成为迪克眼中那个可爱努力的“小翅膀”了。  
死都死了。

杰森心里不是滋味。他揉了揉蓝鸟儿那一头黑色乱发，将迪克的手腕套上了两个铁环，锁在墙上。这样后者就怎么都挣扎不开了，只能以一种肩颈酸痛的姿势被吊着。

“等他醒来告诉我。”他走出房间，摘下头盔，盯着它沉默着，思考着。

 

2.  
他刚刚才把坦克部署好，所以等看到丧钟通知的时候，已经距离迪克醒来有一段时间了。咒骂一声，杰森套上头盔，火急火燎地朝那个关着迪克的废弃建筑赶去。

进门的时候他发现斯莱德已经在跟迪克低语着什么了。中年男人抚摸着他的左脸，凑到他耳边呢喃着，摘下了他的护目镜。  
杰森有些怒火中烧——男人跟迪克这样亲密的说话方式令他作呕，而迪克脸上甚至还出现了一点奇怪的、难以察觉的红色，这令他几乎想拽着斯莱德的头发把他甩在地上。但是杰森没有这样做。  
“夜翼”这一条例是斯莱德反复强调要加在合同里的。他为此跟斯莱德起了争端，结果是被踢翻在地，扭脱臼了胳膊。  
他确实需要丧钟。军队不能没了他的管理，而一旦他们起纷争，雇佣兵们只会听雇佣兵头头的话。  
“你得有个度，”他这样跟丧钟说，而丧钟只是摊着手向他保证，他想要的绝对没有杰森想要的多。

杰森笑了，他想要什么？他自己都不知道。

 

丧钟看见他了，扬扬手示意他过来。迪克看起来愤怒又不安，他沙哑地问斯莱德，“他也要...？”  
斯莱德叹了口气，装出一副很遗憾的样子，“小子，他是我老板。”  
夜翼焦虑地乱动，尽量压低的声音，“我甚至都不认识他！”  
见斯莱德没反应，他乞求道，“该死的。你知道我们至少曾做过！他不行。我不、认、识他。”

杰森头盔下的眸子暗了暗。  
迪克厌恶他。他能想到摘掉面罩后，迪克愤怒又失望的眼神了，那让他万箭穿心。他第无数次希望当时小丑直接杀了自己，而不是让他变成像现在这样。  
杰森堕落成了一个卑劣、充满仇恨的玩意。他知道这不是他的错，但迪克永远不会再看他一眼了。  
他顿了一会，不打算摘下头盔了——他不希望迪克回忆里的“小翅膀”变了味。

等他走到迪克面前时，他甚至不敢低头看那人一眼。斯莱德对此翕动了一下鼻翼，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“开始吧。”  
“什么？”  
丧钟笑了一声，摩搓着迪克的下巴，用大拇指摁压自己的嘴唇。  
操他妈的。  
他本意绝非如此，但当那天丧钟把他手臂接回来、问他“你难道就不想上那只鸟儿？”的时候，他发现自己拒绝不了这个诱惑。

在斯莱德的注视下，他咬咬牙，伸出了手，摸上了迪克的身体。  
一个你可能一辈子都无法再得到的机会，他对自己说，抚摸他吧。

 

3.  
迪克颤抖着，眼里说不出是怒意还是恐慌，毕竟谁能想到穿上超级英雄制服后会有一天沦落到此呢。他嘶嘶地低吼着，让他住手，但是阿卡姆骑士拒绝了。

他把夜翼揽进自己怀里，右手滑过后者的腰，一路向上，找到后颈处暗藏的搭扣，拉开蓝黑色的紧身制服，露出柔软的背肌。迪克挣扎着，拽得锁链叮当作响。他愤恨地往杰森的头盔上吐了口口水。杰森没怎么在意地胡乱擦了一下，他的注意力全在迪克的身体上。

光滑、紧实、有力，伤痕和淤青的点缀反而让它显得更加完美。

戴着头盔不能舔舐和接吻是件麻烦事，他只能尽量把头贴近夜翼的胸膛，让冰冷的金属触碰迪克的皮肤，盼望籍此能让自己获得一点温暖，然后用手抚上迪克的裆部。迪克胯下的衣物还没被脱掉，但杰森知道那里有多敏感——迪克嫌弃护裆会影响他的跳跃，所以那里从来只有一层制服布料而已，就像他曾在马戏团穿着的演出服装一样轻薄。  
不出意料，迪克几乎是顿了一下，紧接着更猛烈地挣扎了起来。他大声叫喊，丧钟把自己的领巾揉成一团塞进了他嘴里，好让他安静点，然后加入了他们。  
斯莱德咬着迪克的耳尖轻声安慰他，手指挠着迪克的后颈，就像给小动物顺毛一样。迪克的耳朵被他的呼气和啃咬染上了粉红，他呜咽着，用头发蹭着斯莱德的脖颈，寻求安全感。  
杰森几乎是嫉妒斯莱德了。他只能一只手保持对迪克下身的爱抚，一只手攀上迪克的胸部，轻轻刮蹭两点乳尖，让迪克的呜咽由于酥麻感微微变调。迪克不可避免地硬了，他羞耻地颤抖着，然后杰森跟斯莱德对视一眼，点了下头，后者开始褪下迪克的裤子，手朝着臀缝中间移去。

丧钟用手指在迪克的穴口打着圈，时不时浅浅插进去一下，让那里的皱褶因刺激而收缩。杰森则停下了手上的动作。迪克放松地喘了口气，却立刻再一次绷直了身子——阿卡姆骑士轻轻将面罩往上推了一点，露出下半边脸，俯下身含住了迪克的阴茎。

杰森口鼻中充满了迪克的味道，他一直渴望的味道。他得承认自己不是很会口交——他第一次给男人做这个，而对方的身份让他更加紧张了。他像个青涩的男孩对待初恋的爱人一样，小心翼翼地不让牙齿磕痛迪克，用舌尖舔弄着，直到尝到一点点前列腺液的味道，才大胆起来。而丧钟已经插进去两根手指了，借着润滑液在迪克的里面粘腻地搅动着。

“你准备挺充分？”他挑眉，嘴里含糊着问斯莱德，后者只是咕哝着说专业佣兵应该什么都带着。

他的目光移回来，从从下往上打量着迪克——他小腹肌肉紧绷着，被堵住的嘴没办法大口喘气，看起来要窒息了。杰森知道他只是为了剩下一点尊严，用夜翼的全部毅力咬牙坚持着没有发出尖叫声，但实际上颅内已经快断片了。迪克喜欢窒息的快感——意识空白，头脑混乱，还有被捆绑、钳制的痛觉。  
这些奇怪小癖好全是斯莱德告诉他的，为此他气得那天又跟丧钟打了一架，鼻青脸肿。

杰森在迪克射出来后吐出了他的阴茎，带出一根银丝。他看起来犹豫了一下要不要吞下去，最后选择了把精液吐在脚边，然后合上头盔。迪克昏昏沉沉，发出了一声变了调的奇怪呜声，好像有点不省人事了。但下一秒就睁开眼睛，凶狠地瞪着杰森。

骑士扯掉了他嘴里的布料，换上了自己的阴茎。唔，现在迪克嘴里再次被堵满了，发不出声。嘴巴被强行撑开这么久，他觉得自己的下巴都快酸痛得脱臼了，却只能愤恨地发出被压在喉咙底部的低吼。  
然后丧钟抱起了他，使他的穴口正对着硬得发烫的勃起，然后按着他的肩狠狠压了下去。  
迪克没准备好这个，他刚射过一次，还在构想着如何逃脱，一下子被插到底让他惊叫失声，杰森则乘机将阴茎往他喉咙里捅得更深了些，让温暖的口腔紧紧包住自己。

 

4\. 斯莱德·威尔逊

斯莱德感到现在自己如处天堂。  
男孩里面一如既往的紧致，湿润柔软的肌肉包围挤压着他，让他忍不住低哼了一声，开始有节奏地挺动，使男孩起伏着，带动铁链碰撞作响。

他对性事没什么感觉。自从那次改变他一生的实验以后他感官退化到对什么都兴味寥寥，疼痛和愉悦也分不太清。但是迪克·格雷森永远能让他提起兴致，无论是精神上的还是身体上的。  
那是个完美的男孩。他战斗时爆发力反应力惊人，动作优雅，炫技一般令人眼花缭乱，但从不会让这些杂技连累自己。丧钟为他暗暗咂舌。他可真想问问那只该死的蝙蝠哪找来了个这样的小孩。  
丧钟和夜翼，有时盟友，更多时候是冤家。但斯莱德对这两种关系都很享受。他喜欢这只小鸟在他身边认真行动的样子，更喜欢看被他反手擒在身下时，眼里阴沉、咬牙挣扎着的样子。迪克从不对他认输，哪怕是在床上，被干得眼角通红的时候，也不会完全服从于他。

斯莱德有时会因此愤怒，但最后会转为对命运的感激。迪克·格雷森是近在他眼前，却永远咬不到的诱饵，这让他总有点激情，漫长的人生里有个难以完成的目标——就好像那个男孩张牙舞爪地挑衅着，“来抓我啊，抓不到我吧？”而斯莱德总是热衷于落入男孩的圈套，乐此不疲。

真是完美。他吻了吻男孩的后背，大力地向上挺动了一下。夜翼面对他时，总是一副正儿八经严肃的样子——一定是被蝙蝠侠带歪了。但他知道男孩骨子里那个跳跃着的小罗宾还在，迪克·格雷森掩饰不了他那颗善良活泼的心，就比如把喽啰们打了个措手不及时的坏笑，还有一些糟糕双关语。谁会不喜欢他？  
是的，没人不喜欢他。当斯莱德谈合同的时候提到“夜翼”这个字眼的时候，他就从杰森·陶德眼里看出来了。那个备受折磨的男孩对世界苦大仇深的，但当那个名字出现时，他的眼里闪了闪。尽管他飞速地掩饰好了自己的目光，斯莱德还是混账地说了下去——“你也喜欢他，小子，你爱他。这没关系吗？”  
男孩撇了撇嘴，说无所谓。  
接着斯莱德彻底当了个人渣——他告诉男孩夜翼从来没有放弃寻找他。  
顿了几秒，对面男孩一阵咆哮，朝他扑了过来。我不该再折磨这可怜孩子的，十分钟过后，他一边把陶德的胳膊接回去一边想，然后像补偿似的，提出了这个邀请。

 

5\. 杰森·陶德

他看着斯莱德射了，液体沾在迪克背上，可他还没有射出来。也许是因为迪克不愿意好好张嘴伺候他的阴茎，也许是因为他受不了让别人跟他一起分享迪克。  
他对着斯莱德比了一个粗俗的手势，张着口型说‘敢走就杀了你’。那人没回应，只是吻了吻迪克的后脑勺，然后捡起原本堵在迪克嘴里、被杰森扔在地下的布块胡乱擦了擦，收拾了一下裤子走了出去。

操，这下屋子里只剩下他们两个了。杰森还硬着，但没什么心情了。说实话，他不敢独自面对迪克。他离开了迪克的嘴，让自己的阴茎有点不知所措地在悬在空中，也许再过一会就会软下来了。  
迪克往地上啐了一口，眼神阴沉地看着他，让他微微打了个寒噤，尽管他不是无力反抗的那个。  
“你最好告诉我你是谁。”  
“或者我亲手打烂你的头盔，再把你的屌割下来塞进你嘴里。”

杰森叹了口气，没有理会迪克的问题，提起裤子，帮迪克解开了扣住他的铁环，拽着其中一条手臂，尝试着把他拉起来。  
迪克胳膊上有因刚刚剧烈性事被铁环摩擦出的伤痕，杰森还没来得及决定要不要帮他包扎一下，就挨了一记上勾拳。他扶住头盔，晃了晃脑袋，退开两步。  
“好吧——如果你一定要这样。”  
他扔下一个烟雾弹，反身跃上窗户。楼底的风呼呼地刮过，他纵身一跃，耳边已经响起了斯莱德的嘲笑——“一切以往的春天都不复存在了*，小子。”

 

接着他感觉有人扯住了他的衣服把他拉回来，用力甩在地上，撞得他眼冒金星。“嘶——”杰森脑壳发痛，眼睛聚焦后，他发现自己被牢牢压在迪克胯下，“你怎么——？”  
“闭嘴。”迪克用力地拉扯着他脖颈里的衣服，想把他的头盔扯下来。杰森被勒得喘不过气，“你——咳。等下！”他用全身力气打掉了脖子里的手，咳嗽着，“你要勒死我了。”  
“你活该。”但迪克没再继续拉扯。  
“让我走吧，你不想知道我是谁的。”杰森揉着脖颈，尝试警告他。  
迪克挑了挑眉毛，又给了他一拳，正中头盔中心。他嗷了一声。  
“行吧，行吧。”他抬起左手，犹豫着按上那个开关，闭上眼睛，问道：“你满意了，迪基鸟？”

一阵沉默。他感觉脸上那个‘J’又灼烧起来了。

“你疯了。”迪克一字一顿。

然后迪克疯狂地吻了他，湿润又绵长。有泪水蹭在杰森脸颊上，粘腻地糊在一起，不知道是谁的。液体在空气中微微发凉，然后又被肌肤温暖，令他的眼睛微微酸痛。迪克的双手在他身上乱扒着，他握住了它们，回吻着那双覆在他唇上的柔软，那里面温暖又咸湿，可能是血、泪水和一点点性爱的痕迹。然后他解开自己的衣甲。迪克从他的锁骨一路吻下，在深深浅浅的伤痕上辗转着。  
“这里？”迪克低低地问，舔舐着他胸口的一道痕迹。  
“他用蝙蝠镖划的。”  
“这？”  
“撬棍。和强酸。”  
“...这儿。”  
“碎了两根肋骨。我自己取出来的。”

迪克没再问下去，他给了杰森一巴掌，“混蛋。”  
噢，是的。我是个混蛋。他昏昏沉沉地想着，任凭迪克轻啃着他耻部的皮肤，麻麻痒痒的。他又硬了起来，那张平时爱讲俏皮话的嘴里有个灵活的舌头，温柔地包裹着他的前端，让他忍不住微微喘息，把迪克略微有点长的黑发理在耳后，露出那双眼睛，令人心碎的蓝色。

 

6.迪克·格雷森

迪克一边为他口交，一边清理着后穴。大部分白浊已经被斯莱德擦干净了，于是他为自己扩张着，然后让杰森揽住他的腰部，前者把他推倒在地上，缓缓进入。  
他能感觉到杰森在努力压抑着急切。年轻一点的男人用手臂撑在地上，防止压到他，以一种尽量温柔的方式向里挺动。于是他伸手把身上人拉近，拥吻着，感受压在身上的份量——杰森确实还在，这令他安心。那具结实的身体上还有点枪炮的火药味，夹杂一点点不明显的汗味里，他嗅吸着，回想着曾经略微纤细的男孩，何时练出了成熟男人的身躯，迷迷糊糊听见耳边人笑着咬他耳垂，“...你像只抱抱熊。”于是迪克报复似的咬住他颈侧的肌肉，用牙齿细细研磨。  
杰森可能有点吃痛了，所以他加大了动作幅度，有点恶意地冲撞着迪克里面的那个点。迪克呻吟着，然后开始坏笑着舔舐吸吮起杰森的喉结。这样的一来一回让他想到他们的初遇，他们的曾经。他们追逐在屋顶上，谁也不让谁。

那些日子被命运偷走了，留下两颗破碎的心。

迪克把杰森抱得更紧了些，呢喃着些什么，像祈祷或者感激。杰森听不清，身下人的温暖使他沉醉，他贪婪地在迪克身上起伏，让后者发出断断续续、更加急促的呻吟。他的手停留在迪克柔软的发间、溢着薄汗的背脊和被他带动的腰部，但他吻着他所能吻到的、迪克身上的所有地方，从被情欲染红的眼角，到与他十指相扣的指尖、耳后、发梢、肩头、锁骨交接处，他爱他，像是极夜结束后第一缕阳光，他爱他。

“我...”杰森张着嘴，但他发现自己说不出那个词，也许是觉得自己不配。他放弃了，“对不起。”  
“我爱你。”迪克笑了，“没关系。”

 

7.  
“十点见，我这里结束了。”  
红头罩挂断电话，看都没看黑面具摔下去的地方*，他无心确认对方的死活，收起枪转身离开。那个阴阳脸的男人像只猫一样蹲在房檐上，出现在他视野里，吓了他一跳。  
“你这样蹲着多久了？”  
“久到足够听你跟另一只鸟儿打完电话。”  
“好吧，”红头罩感觉自己在头盔下脸红了，“...总之，谢了，斯莱德。”  
“Business is business.”丧钟吹了个口哨，“况且我也不是什么都没得到。”

 

 

*《百年孤独》  
*阿卡姆红头罩dlc剧情，有人倾向于认为这是正传之前的故事，但也有人说这是正传之后剧情。这里为后者。


End file.
